moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Athelis Ryder
History Abridged Born in the deep forests of the Silverpine Forest of Lordaeron, Athelis was brought into Azeroth by a priestess and a soldier. Originally, her mother wanted Athelis to become a priestess as well. She did this by bringing scripture for Athelis to read and enrich herself in while she was away in the cathedral. Her father fought in the First War and Second War, and he knew that if Athelis was to survive, she would have to learn how to fight. Of course, her mother was against this, but she understood the importance. Caedril, her cousin, spent much of his time with his mother, who was also a priestess, and Athelis' mother in the cathedral while Athelis trained with her father. To start out, Athelis was fairly weak and had a hard time learning how to fight; however, once she entered young adulthood, she began to grow. Her mother, on a trip from Dalaran, was slain by bandits before she could return home. The absence of her mother caused Athelis to become elegiac and depressed. To make things better, her father tried to have her married off to another noble when she was a mid-teen by the name of Baron Whitley Allerton. He was kind and genuine, truly believing he loved Athelis. The two were legally married, but before the wedding, she ran away. The baron died a few months after, allegedly taken over by sickness. With his death, Athelis was the only person that the baron had, so all of his land and wealth went to her. She traveled to Tarren Mill and began work as a barmaid inside of an inn to provide for herself. While there, she met a timid girl, a couple years younger than herself named Eileen Meadows. The two had contrasting personalities, but they enjoyed time together and became great friends.Upon the creation of the Scarlet Crusade, the two friends traveled and joined the cause. There, Athelis met a man she came to like with the name of Nathaniel Redhill. The two only knew each other a short time, but they married after only a couple months. One gift that he gave her was his own spiked shield to which he engraved on the back, "I love you. Always. From, N." He was a zealous Scarlet, but she loved him nonetheless. Athelis and Eileen, smart as they were, saw corruption in the order they once trusted and believed in, and when Athelis tried to tell Nathaniel, he lashed out and said everything he could against that belief. Again, Athelis would have to run away, but this time she had a companion. Eileen told her that she handled Nathaniel, but she did not know what that meant. The two escaped to Stormwind City, where they begged forgiveness to the church. They received it, and sat idly in the city for a couple of years before duty would call them again. The Argent Crusade recruited the two women. Athelis was a frontline crusader while Eileen was destined to go to Icecrown and work as a confessor in the tournament grounds; however, Athelis went to Dragonblight to fight against the Scarlet Onslaught threat. In the mean time, Caedril ended up becoming a crusader himself, and the last thing Athelis heard about him was that he was in the Plaguelands near Light's Hope Chapel. After the Lich King was slain, the two made home again in Stormwind, where Athelis would become a barmaid again at the Pig and Whistle Tavern. Until recently, she worked endlessly there, only wishing to have a brewery somewhere near Alterac. These dreams would come into work when she received flyers and chatter about an order called the "The Citrine Eagle" led by Zaria R. Blackmoore. She sent a letter, wishing to pick up her armor and weapons once more. Eileen did the same, and at that point, Athelis worked to become a knight of the Silver Hand under the order's curriculum while Eileen worked to become a priestess. Athelis and her journey with the Eagles only began there, and she quickly found a home among them, making friends that would renew her interest in traveling Azeroth. While in Talongrab, Athelis took a job at the Lone Wolf Inn as a barmaid, seeing it only as something familiar to her and something to be excited about. She also, eventually, became a squire under one Kaldea Crystalrose. To those that asked because of their incredibly different personalities, Athelis saw that Kaldea could teach her much more than just how to be a knight. Both women were former Scarlets and were equally tenacious, and through those bonds, they grew not only their relationship as mentor and squire but also as friends. The most important of these friends was Zsoki Titan, and when Zsoki died, Athelis was completely heartbroken. Once again, she lost someone she cared for and had to move on. The only thing she had left of Zsoki at this point was a wolf pup: the runt of Zsoki Titan's wolf, Missy's, litter. The wolf, who Athelis named Zsoki, and the squire had an unshakable bond, and they carried a mutual understanding. Athelis would go through months of terrible, haunting nightmares that caused her to constantly awaken. When Athelis was knighted, she was given the postnominal: 'the Unyielding', proving her endless dedication to protecting others no matter what stood in her way. Months of work as a knight and as a barmaid paid off, and Athelis was promoted to an assistant innkeeper position. Though trivial to some, being a barmaid was something that Athelis found fun. By no means did she need the money, but she loved the work. Through her work, she met a new Eagle: Ryder Croxton. To Athelis, Ryder Croxton was perhaps the strangest and most lovely woman she'd ever met. Their conversations began with comments on the fact that they were both 'Ryders', but they escalated after that. Athelis eventually began to fall for the woman, and they had a short-lived romance. They'd protect the Eagles together as brave warriors, fighting together on the battlefield and laughing together off of the battlefield. The two even decided to go on a camping trip together; however, this camping trip would prove to be a terrible mistake. The Silver Sky Swashbucklers were ran by Jack Titan, the father of Zsoki Titan. Athelis met him once while traveling with Zsoki, and he certainly remembered her. He kidnapped both Zsoki and Ryder while they were on their camping trip and used the women as leverage for the Eagles to cooperate when Jack occupied Talongrab for around a month. Ryder and Athelis continued to bond until one early evening. Jack came into their cell and dragged them to the top deck of the zeppelin they were on. Jack had every intention of killing Ryder, seeing Athelis' relationship with the warrior a disgrace to the memory of his daughter, Zsoki Titan. With a single gunshot, Ryder was killed, right in front of Athelis. Athelis, at this point, realized that Ryder meant much more to her than she realized. Nathaniel Redhill was no longer the person constantly on her mind, and Athelis felt herself love and miss Nathaniel, but Athelis found herself being in love with Ryder. The knight bravely accepted her death next, knowing that if she lived she would be in pain for the rest of her life. Physical Description Athelis had a certain worn element to her countenance. She might've been fairly young, but her olive-green eyes showed much strife. Her hair was a light brown, cut right above her shoulders. For the most part, her hair was sleek and straight, but after a long day of work or fighting, it combined into slight waves. Her body was toned, especially in the stomach and arms, and her skin was tanned and smooth, the only imperfection being hundreds of freckles along her shoulders and arms. Freckles also dotted her high cheekbones and bridge of the nose, giving her a youthful face. These freckles were a dead giveaway to Athelis, and people often called her "Freckles" because of it. On the nape of her neck were three, simplistic, tattooed Silverpine trees. Personality There is no doubt that Athelis was hard-headed and independent. She could be very outgoing, but only those that were close to her know that she had much strife left in her. She was incredibly persistent in everything that she did, and she was a great friend to those around her. Sometimes she could be a bit too hard-headed and set in her ways, though. She's a bit tomboyish, but she could be fairly feminine sometimes as well. She would describe herself as being tenacious, but that only contributes to her pride. Although her pride was not outstanding, it still was seen easily by those that knew her well. Many found her very charismatic, always finding something to laugh at in a situation otherwise dull, and she's tough both physically and mentally. It was hard to break her. Notable Relationships Eileen Meadows Athelis met Eileen working as a bartender in Tarren Mill. The two grew very close after sharing a common hatred of the Scourge and grouping together to become Scarlet Crusaders. The two thought that what they were doing wasn't zealous, and they heartily believed in the purposes of the group. After a while, the two began to sense a particular sickness or insanity in the group, so they planned on leaving. They did leave, but not after Eileen dealt with Athelis' then husband Nathaniel Redhill. She killed him for hurting Athelis, but this is something Athelis doesn't know about. The two also became Argents together, staying close and in touch despite the fact that Eileen was stationed in Icecrown while Athelis was stationed in Dragonblight. They also joined The Citrine Eagle together after a few years of dormancy just living in the same home in peace, and now they are building an estate for their elaborate interests in various things. Eileen has disappeared, and Athelis was left behind with the Eagles. Caedril Whitewood Caedril is Athelis' cousin and first best friend. They are around the same age, so they grew up with one another before Athelis left her home. He would sneak into her room at her parent's estate and take her outside to run through the forest and relax near the Lordamere Lake to watch the sun rise. He was there when Athelis' father came back from the Second War, where she thought that her father had died in battle. Agatha Rosalin Agatha was a young maid for Athelis when she was growing up in the Ryder estate. She was only a few years older than her, but she was much like an older sister of sorts. She taught Athelis how to cook since her mother didn't know, and many times the two would gather hops together in the fields of the estate. Zsoki Titan Zsoki was one of Athelis' best friends. The two loved being ridiculous and funny together. Often when they fought they would use combination attacks with Athelis' infamous mace-torch and Zsoki's bow. Athelis fell on her face a lot, and instead of helping her up, she'd usually roll around with her. Zsoki and Athelis became especially close during treks with their significant others through Kalimdor and Pandaria. This was especially true when an oracle told Zsoki that she would face strife with her pregnancy. Zsoki was incredibly distressed because for one, she did not even know that she was pregnant, or that she would have twins, and that death would be somewhere mixed in that, along with the fact that she is cursed. Athelis was there for her nonetheless, trying to crack a joke and always taking a hit for her. Though recently, Zsoki went insane and was killed, Athelis still holds her close to her heart. Nathaniel Redhill A zealous Scarlet and Athelis' second marriage, this man was known for his dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. If asked, Athelis will say that he was absolutely enchanting, and she will always point out that his eyes looked like the blue flowers her mother used to grow. He was entirely handsome, but anything said against the Scarlet Crusade would anger him greatly. His personality was always immensely charming, and Athelis always enjoyed spending time with him. When Athelis asked him to leave with her and Eileen after seeing some kind of corruption in the crusade, he hurt her physically and mentally. She always came crawling back because he would say he was sorry, and his eyes always looked at her a certain way that she could not ignore. This changed when Eileen and Athelis left anyways and Eileen killed him for hurting Athelis of course. Although Athelis will not say it, she still loves him. Whether this will change in the future is unknown as one never forgets their first love. Category:Human Category:Forsaken Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Argent Crusade Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Lordaeronian